Momentos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mirio piensa en sus momentos favoritos con Tamaki.


Me llegó la inspiración ^^ así que os traigo una nueva historia miritama :)

* * *

 **Momentos**

Mirio atesoraba todos los momentos vividos junto a Tamaki. Desde el momento en que se conocieron siendo solo un par de niños que ignoraban el gran poder del destino, pasando por los días lluviosos donde jugaban en los charcos o cuando Tamaki tenía pesadillas y solo se quedaba abrazándolo hasta que todo rastro de temor desapareciese de su cuerpo.

Mirio adoraba todos y cada uno de esos momentos, era obvio que tenía favoritos, tal y como el día en que se confesaron mutuamente, el día de la graduación o en el que finalmente comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Pero para el rubio había algunos momentos que podrían parecer inútiles para otras personas, pero para él eran los mejores. Y entre ellos estaban los domingos por la mañana, cuando Tamaki se levantaba antes de lo normal y solo vestía con una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande, pues no le pertenecía. Así, sabiendo que estaban solo ellos dos en aquel pequeño apartamento, Tamaki vestía la camiseta de Mirio con orgullo, sin vergüenza, pues no había nadie que quisiese juzgarlo allí.

Mirio lo observaba en silencio, admirando las largas piernas de su amado y pareja. Los pequeños brazos de Tamaki, que a pesar de ello eran fuertes, capaces de cargar el peso necesario que su trabajo requería, ya fuese físico o mental. Los pelos revueltos del menor, apuntando en casi todas direcciones después de una noche de caricias y amor entre ellos.

Tamaki rompió un par de huevos, concentrado en su tarea de hacer el desayuno para ambos y sin ser consciente de la presencia de Mirio.

Suneater se recogió un par de cabellos tras su oreja, logrando que Mirio sintiese ganas de morderlo, pues sabía de sobra que tan sensible era con sus orejas, aquellas que parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas.

Mirio suspiró, sentía ganas de abrazar a Tamaki y arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cama, para pasar el resto del día sin hacer nada, tan solo mirándose y hablando de temas sin importancia, solo los dos en su burbuja de felicidad. Pero sabía que debían comer algo y Tamaki debido a su quirk, siempre necesitaba tener algo en su estómago, así que no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Tamaki comenzó a tararear una canción infantil, estaba feliz y ser capaz de presenciar eso llenaba de orgullo a Lemillion.

Mirio no soportó más el estar separado de su amado y se acercó sigilosamente para abrazarlo por la espalda y besarlo, sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Tamaki se sorprendió de tal manera que casi deja caer la espátula con la que estaba cocinando los huevos.

\- Buenos días - saludó Mirio de muy buen humor mientras abrazaba su cintura con fuerza y comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello del menor - Huele maravilloso -

\- En unos minutos estará listo - explicó Tamaki mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que le daba el rubio

\- No me refería al desayuno - explicó Mirio con una gran sonrisa, una de las reales y no de esas que se obligaba a poner en su trabajo como héroe

Tamaki se sonrojó y Mirio pudo ver sus orejas puntiagudas tornarse del mismo color que su rostro. Era demasiado adorable.

\- Tamaki - llamó Mirio, logrando llamar la atención del chico y que lo viese a los ojos - Te amo -

Y eso fue casi el golpe certero que amenazaba con parar el corazón de Tamaki. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, dejó caer la espátula y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Mirio, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. El rubio adoraba eso, Tamaki rara vez escondía su rostro tras sus manos o frente a una pared cuando estaban juntos, en su lugar buscaba protección en Mirio y eso hacía enormemente feliz al rubio. Era amado de tal manera.

Mirio apretó a Tamaki entre sus brazos, intentando darle toda la seguridad que sus enormes músculos le permitían, intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien y lo seguiría estando.

\- Yo también - murmuró Tamaki bastante inseguro de sí mismo y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Mirio lo escuchó debido a la cercanía, prefirió repetirlo - Yo también te amo, eres mi sol -

Y Mirio se creía derretir con esas palabras. Nadie podría jamás imaginarse que tanto lo afectaban un par de palabras de su pareja.

Pero es que era difícil de entender, de comprender que alguien tan tímido, retraído y con problemas de autoestima, tuviese tanto poder como para volver loco a Mirio de tal manera. Togata no veía ningún problema en ello, pues Tamaki jamás le haría algo malo, al igual que Tamaki confiaba en el rubio más que en sí mismo. Era mutuo, ambos estaban igual de locos el uno por el otro y por eso mismo se sentían con fuerzas cuando estaban juntos.

\- Mirio - llamó Tamaki, logrando sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos - Si no me dejas moverme, se quemará el desayuno -

Lemillion había olvidado por completo el desayuno y estaba a punto de comer huevos carbonizados si no le permitía a su pareja ocuparse de ello.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? - preguntó Mirio mientras sacaba un par de platos del mueble de la cocina

Tamaki se limitó a sonreír, de esa forma en la que sólo podía sonreír frente a Mirio, libre de miedos, estrés o preocupaciones, demostrando que confiaba plenamente en su pareja y que podía actuar sin ser aquel joven inseguro que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mirio tenía claro que Tamaki no se quería, era incapaz de valorarse, pero por eso mismo estaba dispuesto a quererlo con todo lo que tenía, esperaría pacientemente el momento en el que fuese capaz de quererse tal y como Mirio lo hacía. Aunque juzgando por la gran sonrisa de Tamaki, no faltaba mucho hasta que lo lograse.

\- Te ves feliz - dijo Mirio mientras le pasaba los platos para el desayuno

\- Lo soy - confesó Tamaki mientras ponía los huevos fritos en uno de los platos - Es imposible que no lo fuese -

\- Realmente eres Suneater - añadió Mirio con una carcajada

Tamaki no lo comprendió y lo observó confundido.

\- Siento que eres capaz de tomar todo de mí con tan sólo unas palabras - explicó Mirio

Tamaki no estaba seguro de si aquello era un cumplido o una queja por parte de su pareja.

\- Te estoy halagando - explicó el rubio, al ver la expresión confundida de Tamaki

Tamaki intentó responder de la manera que mejor se le daba, sin palabras. Con seguridad de que Mirio jamás lo rechazaría, se puso de puntillas y tomó los labios del mayor, dejando al rubio sorprendido por la repentina acción.

Mirio lo entendió, no necesitaba de más para hacerlo. Por eso mismo selló los labios de su amado con los propios.

El desayuno no se quemó, pero quedó olvidado por la pareja, que tendría que aprender que cocinar en un domingo no era fácil si había distracciones de todo tipo. Aunque Mirio adoraba ese tipo de domingos, aquellos en los que podía disfrutar de la compañía de Tamaki tanto como quisiese, se sentía feliz de esa manera y más aún al ver como su pareja se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. Jamás lo dejaría ir, ni a Tamaki ni a sus preciados recuerdos de los mejores momentos a su lado.

 **Fin**

* * *

Demasiado dulce, no estoy segura de cuando se me fue de las manos, pero el miritama es tan hermoso que no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos nada más ver la imagen *w* además de que hay que celebrar que Mirio y Tamaki finalmente salieron en el anime... a pesar de que ahora toca esperar para la próxima temporada xD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado


End file.
